Noite Eterna
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASOxHINA: . "Mais um soluço. Mais dois passos. E o mundo a acabar." Não te deixes apanhar, porque quando a noite descer sobre nós, é o fim. :U.A::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** T

**Título:** "Noite Eterna"

**Resumo:** "Mais um soluço. Mais dois passos. E o mundo a acabar." Não te deixes apanhar, porque quando a noite descer sobre nós, é o fim.

**Ship:** Sasori/Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Noite Eterna**

Era a hora.

A noite caía pesadamente pela cidade cheia. As ruas enchiam-se de pessoas, que nem aspeto disso tinham. A sujidade acumulava-se, a destruição transbordava a cada esquina, a dor ouvia-se nos gritos que trespassavam a noite. No entanto, para o estranho grupo de amigos que se juntava, aquela era apenas mais uma, mais uma noite, mais uma noite quando já devia faltar tão pouco para chegar a última. Já tinha nome, essa última, chamavam-lhe, carinhosamente, a "Noite Eterna" – porque qualquer coisa se torna simpática, quando se tenta nomear o fim do mundo.

Um som estridente propagou-se pela cidade, alertando os mais atentos. Era preciso correr.

Shikamaru levantou-se, imediatamente. Levou alguns segundos a perceber o que o som significava. Mas não mais do que isso. Gritou, tentando acordar os companheiros que ainda dormiam na estrada poeirenta. Não havia tempo a perder. Juntaram os pertences que conseguiam na confusão da noite, quando dezenas de pessoas passavam por eles a correr, sem se importarem se derrubavam alguém ou não. Era o desespero que comandava as ações, era um tumulto de cores e sons.

Não havia desculpas, não havia tempo.

- Hinata! – Gritou Sakura, tentando agarrar o braço da amiga que caíra na confusão.

Um pouco desnorteada a jovem seguiu a voz, levantando-se a custo. Estava tão cansada. Cansada de fugir, cansada dos pesadelos, cansada daquela vida de pesadelo, cansada de chorar, cansada de perder. Estava cansada de tudo e, de alguma forma, o seu corpo ainda encontrava energia para lutar. Porque, apesar de tudo, ainda existiam, sim, razões para viver, nem que fosse só mais um pouco. Segurou a mão de Sakura e as duas correram atrás de Naruto e Shikamaru. Encontraram os dois mais à frente a pegar em comida e bebidas de um pobre homem que quase lhes oferecia o que tinha. Já tinha perdido a esperança.

Clarões avermelhados iluminavam a noite e o fumo carregado aumentava conforme se aproximavam do centro da cidade. Hinata sentiu Naruto aproximar-se dela, tapando-lhe gentilmente a boca e o nariz correndo com ela através de um fumo espesso de uma cor roxa. Tudo à volta deles mudava a cada dia que passava, invenções cada vez mais macabras faziam as maravilhas dos políticos, o perigo espreitava das formas mais inocentes e eles não pareciam querer parar.

- O que raio era aquilo? – Perguntou Naruto, que olhava desconfiado o fumo, enquanto tentava regular a respiração.

Ninguém lhe conseguiu responder.

Na cidade, uma revolução tomava forma. A polícia tentava manter a ordem em vão. Grupos rebeldes partiam vidros e ecrãs, onde passavam as medidas pesadas que os cidadãos deviam respeitar, numa afronta aos direitos humanos, se ainda alguém se lembrasse da sua existência. Incêndios devoravam prédios inteiros, ouviam-se explosões por todo o lado e as pessoas desorientadas, não sabiam onde podiam encontrar um sítio seguro, eram como formigas desvairadas à procura de abrigo. Hinata aproximou-se dos amigos, um nó na barriga fazia com que respirar fosse difícil e teve de fazer um esforço enorme para não deixar as lágrimas correrem livres pelo seu rosto. O que é que eles se tinham tornado?

Tão depressa como começou, acabou. A noite escureceu e eles apareceram.

A força especial do governo deslocou-se pela cidade destruída como uma praga, matando ou levando reféns, não interessava. Manter a ordem, era a única coisa que lhes importava, afinal, em que mais podiam pensar cadáveres transformados em marionetas? Serviam, unicamente, para espelharem o medo e o terror, tentavam pela força restaurar a ordem numa sociedade em colapso, muito provavelmente, sem salvação. Sakura segurou a mão de Hinata, tremendo. Os soldados passaram por eles, sem lhes darem importância, ameaçando-os, apenas, com vozes vazias, para saírem do caminho deles.

E então, ela viu-o.

Um soluço rasgou a garganta de Hinata, quando o encontrou no meio dos destroços. Não, por favor, não! Sem pensar nas consequências, sem pensar no perigo a que se ia expor, largou a mão de Sakura e correu o máximo que conseguia. Ouvia distantes, as vozes dos amigos chamar o seu nome em pânico, mas nada disso importava. Continuou a correr de encontro a ele, os olhos claros dela, presos nos dele. Vazios. Desta vez, as lágrimas acabaram mesmo por cair livres pelo seu rosto cansado, sujo de poeira.

- Sasori?

Todas as palavras que podiam ser ditas diante aquele reencontro ficaram esquecidas, pressas na garganta dela. Aproximou-se suavemente dele, que naquela altura já se tinha virado para ela. Ele ainda a reconhecia? Pela maneira como a olhava podia jurar que não. Mas, tudo o que ele não podia recordar, ela recordava com tanta força, que o fazia pelos dois.

Mais um soluço. Mais dois passos. E o mundo a acabar.

Lembrou-se do calor dos braços dele, quando a confortava, ou quando a ajudava a adormecer afastando os pesadelos. Ela era-lhe tão grata por isso! Lembrou-se do som rouco da voz dele, uma consequência de ter inalado todo aquele fumo que tinha acabado, por quase destruir as suas cordas vocais. As histórias que ele contava, as palavras carinhosas que ele lhe dirigia, guardadas só para ela. Ela faria tudo por apenas mais uma frase. Lembrou-se das sensações de o ter tão perto, do sabor dos lábios dele, do calor do corpo dele, dos sonhos que ele construíra para os dois, das promessas que ele lhe fizera, das piadas que só ele sabia dizer. Ela só queria mais um toque, mais um beijo. Ela só o queria ter para sempre. Lembrou-se de como era feliz. Lembrou-se de como era feliz! Apetecia-lhe gritar. Gritar e obrigá-lo a lembrar-se, só um pouco, do amor dela.

Não o fez.

Passeou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dele, sem lhe pertencer realmente. O que lhe tinham feito? Lembrava-se, como se fosse ontem, do dia em que ele a deixara, para com Itachi, ir tentar resgatar Sasuke que tinha sido levado. Imaginara, nas noites frias sem ele, aquele reencontro de muitas formas diferentes. Mas nunca o tinha imaginado daquela forma. Era demasiado cruel, depois de tudo por que tinham passado. Então, levada por uma generosa quantidade de loucura, aproximou o rosto do dele e beijou-lhe os lábios frios. Afastou-se. Era a despedida. Ele não sentiu. Agora, era uma marioneta, pronto a magoá-la, mesmo quando tinha jurado protegê-la.

- Perceberias, se te lembrasses.

Braços frios seguraram-lhe os cabelos, afastando-a dele. O seu corpo foi erguido e embateu com a parede de pedra do edifício destruído. Não gritou. As vozes dos amigos confundiam-se na noite, confundiam-se na sua mente cansada. Tinham-no roubado dela, tinham-no feito esquecer.

E nada podia doer mais.

Para ela, as estrelas inexistentes no céu, sorriam. Para ela, as estrelas existentes no céu, choravam. Aquele, realmente, não foi o tão temido fim do mundo, aquela, não foi a Noite Eterna. Mas para ela, foi a última.

.

* * *

• Foi, sem qualquer tipo de dúvida ou incerteza, a Fic mais estranha que escrevi até hoje. O que significa bastante tendo em conta, que sou a Rainha das esquesitices [?] – mas só esquesitices fofinhas, atenção! 8D

Só acrescentar que, apesar de estranha, me esforcei.

Então, alguém leu? Alguém gostou?

**. R&R.** :`)


End file.
